


Snow

by NamaVi



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author need physical affection, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, this ship tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamaVi/pseuds/NamaVi
Summary: Is it the snow that made him happy?
Relationships: Hasbi/Ridwan Bahri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Snow

Once again Ridwan need to finish some political bussiness in nearby country which apparently snow exist here, and we are in winter now. Of course he’s not alone, he’s there with Hasbi, his personal assistant and his co-workers, fellow politician.

“Pak, jangan lupa Syal dan Jaketnya” Hasbi reminded him even tho he actually already packed all things he need days earlier.

“Sudah semua Hasbi, terima kasih”

Then Sillence, Hasbi and Ridwan is actually really close knowing that Hasbi already became Ridwan’s personal assistant for quiet sometimes but Hasbi himself still feel quiet awkward when there are only two of them in the scene.

“Kamu sendiri gimana, Hasbi? Jangan sampai lupa”

“Ah iya pak, saya juga sudah siap semua kok:”

“Jangan hanya peduli saya saja, saya juga gamau kamu kenapa-napa”

Hasbi can’t hold himself not to smile, he don’t even know why, it just that Ridwan’s words made him feels, warm. Like it was something he don’t know he needed to heard.

……….

Oh my god it’s really cold here, like really cold, Hasbi assume that Ridwan already doing this several times before he became his personal assistant looking at how comfortable Ridwan is comparing to Hasbi, well other Politician also doesn’t seems to be bothered by the cold so yeah it kinda confirm that bussiness trip to cold country like this is not rare.

“Ada meeting tidak lama lagi, Hasbi kamu bantu bawa barang-barang saya ya”

“Siap, pak”

Snow everywhere, it’s not only cold it’s full of snow, and should I say the the Snow is thicker than what Hasbi would imagine. Almost every places is covered by snow except for the road obviously, they always clean the road so vehicles can use it, it was fascinating for him, the first time he see snow in his live, beatiful.

Ridwan noticed how his Assitant looks very fascinated by the snow, looking at his stare to the car window. For Ridwan, he rarely see snow but it was not his first time, it’s not that fascinating for him now, but maybe not for Hasbi.

“Pertama kali lihat salju ya?”

It took Hasbi five second to break his focus, he was too focused by the snow.

”Ah? Maaf pak saya kurang konsen…iya pak ini pertama kali saya lihat langsung salju”

“Indah ya”

“Iya pak”

Ridwan chuckled looking at Hasbi’s face who kinda gave him childlish vibe after seeing those snow, it was kinda cute if he being honest. Hasbi still looking to the window, speechles, and yes it was kinda cute to look at, for Ridwan.

……….

The meeting finally finished, Hasbi was waiting outside the meeting room because he was nothing more than Ridwan’s personal assistant, it was boring but from the window he can see all the snow falling down from the sky and it was very beautiful.

“Pengen coba main salju, kayaknya asik”

“Hasbi”

_Gusti nu agung!_

He didn’t even realize that Ridwan already standing behind him with other politician, he was too focused by the failing snow, it made him feel unprofesional, he didn’t even heard the sound of the door opening or the voices of other people.

“Maaf pak..sa-saya tidak mendengar bapak dibelakang tadi..”

_Aduh mati aku_

“Gapapa, ayo kembali ke hotel”

“Si-siap pak”

They walked beside each other with Hasbi helping Ridwan carrying his suitcase, it wasn’t heavy but that’s basically the only thing Hasbi can do for now.

………..

“Loh bapak tidak naik mobil?”

Ridwan refuse all the offer his co-workers gave about giving him a ride, and Ridwan did not call for taxi too which is weird. The hotel wasn’t that far but for high profile figure like him, he usually ride car to basically everywhere.

“Lagi di luar negeri, saljunya enak lagi, tugas udah selesai untuk hari ini kenapa gak jalan-jalan aja sekalian pulang, kamu keberatan?”

“Eh? Tidak sama sekali kok pak”

“Bagus kalau begitu, kalo jalan sendirian ga enak juga”

_Wow, si bapak bisa begini juga ya_

It was really beautiful for Hasbi, finally for once he can feel the snow failing to his head, he can feel the snow in his hand, it was really cold obviously but it was amazing, he can help but smile, he don’t know that snow was this beatiful”

“Hasbi”

“Iya pa-“ A clump of snow fly to his face and directly hit it, a snowball, what was that for?

“Ayo, kamu juga lawan saya” Ridwan already prepare for other Snowball, before Hasbi can even react, he already throw another snowball and another direct hit.

Hasbi didn’t say any word, but he can see that Ridwan really want to play a snowball fight with him, of course he will accept that offer. He chuckled when Ridwan throw another direct hit to his face, it was fun, unexpectedly more fun that Hasbi would expected.

“Siap atau tidak pak, saya lempar!”

They turn into childrens once more, forgetting the fact that they are literally are middle aged politician especially Ridwan, but they don’t care, in the end they are human anyway, they need to take a break and have some fun with everything they can get, and for now Snow was their main source of happines, or is it?

The awkardnes that Hasbi usually feels with Ridwan suddenly dissapear, for this moment he sees Ridwan nothing more than other kid who want to plays with him, and he really enjoys it.

They laughed happily, scream at each other in positive way and run from edge to edge in order to dodge all the snowballs, it was really fun for both of them.

“Eh, pak awa-“

Hasbi accidentally feels into the older’s one body, knocking him down with him. It was unexpected I should say. Hasbi now panicked and really want to get up as fast as possible, he need to apologize to his boss after this, this is embarassing.

Hold up, did I just see Ridwan wrap his hand around Hasbi’s waist, ah yes it is.

“Eh, pak..ngapain?”

“Hasbi, kamu hangat ya”

Hasbi’s heart stopped for a second, did Ridwan basically just hugged him, when both of them were laying down, in the snow. Hasbi can say any word at all, his heart beating so fast and his face turns red, but he feels happy, and now he realize that the source of happines now is not the snow, it was Ridwan, his presence made his heart felt warm.

“Pak..bapak juga..hangat ya” He said without even thingking

_Aku ini ngomong apa sih!_

It was sillence once more, but not the awkward one, Hasbi never want this to end, he want to stay like this as long as he can, he wants Ridwan to hug him again, he wants Ridwan to be always by his haid, he wants Ridwan to be with him, forever.

”Hasbi?” He still hugged him

“Iya pak?”

“Malam ini kamu di kamar saya saja ya”


End file.
